staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Kwietnia 2000
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 A teraz Susan (Suddenly Susan) (38) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 (20 min) (dubbing) 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Mojżesz prawodawca (Moses the Lawgiver) (6-ost.) - serial historyczny, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1975, 10.50 Mamy dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 11.10 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 11.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 12.45 Klan (335) - telenowela, Polska 2000 13.10 Alosza shop, czyli kram Awdiejewa (3) - program artystyczny (powt.) 13.25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 13.35 Wędrowiec, czyli podróże małe i duże - felieton 13.45 Tramwaj aleksandryjski - film dokumentalny, Polska 2000 14.05 Wędrowiec internetowy - magazyn komputerowy 14.10 Skarby ziemi: Bursztyn i perły (1/2) - serial dokumentalny, USA/Francja/Holandia 1997 14.40 Unterwegs mit Susanne - kurs języka niemieckiego (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.20 Euroexpress 15.30 Oblicza mediów 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (336) - telenowela, Polska 2000 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1115) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Polska w ogniu: Katyń - cykl dokumentalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody Kreta - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: Twarz z tłumu (Face of a Stranger) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991 21.50 Kronika kryminalna - magazyn kryminalny 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Studio Sport: Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00.00 Gorąco polecam: Do zobaczenia chłopcy (Au revoir les enfants) - dramat wojenny, Francja 1987 wojenny, Francja 1987 01.40 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 01.50 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (82) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 09.00 07 zgłoś się (12/20): Ścigany przez samego siebie - serial kryminalny, Polska 1981 10.15 Feliks - przyjaciel na całe życie (Felix - Ein Freundfuers Leben) (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.05 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Borneo - drugi pogrzeb - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 11.35 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-96 12.20 Tańcząc za dolary - Balet Kirowa w Petersburgu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.15 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana (2) - program artystyczny (stereo) 14.05 Anatol (19/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (21 min) (dubbing) 14.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 15.00 Fitness Club (10/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 15.30 Znaki zodiaku - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-99 17.00 A wiosną przylecą bociany - reportaż Barbary Balińskiej i Krzysztofa Kalukina 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085800 19.25 Warszawa - pejzaż z Singerem (2/7): Powrót na Krochmalną - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Ekspres reporterów 20.35 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - mecz Manchester United - Real Madryt przerwie meczu: ok. 21.30 Panorama 22.50 Panorama 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Sport telegram 23.15 Nie oplataj mnie... - film dokumentalny 00.15 Przypływ uczuć (High Tide) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987 01.50 Muzyka o życiu i śmierci: Sabat Mater Karola Szymanowskiego 02.20 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 02.45 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Wiarus - program kombatantów 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Ziemia ognista - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Rob Evans, wyk. Sid Owen, Daniella Westbrook, Patsy Palmer, Michael French 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Podróż do...: Jemenu i Laosu - serial dokumentalny 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Spółka rodzinna (13/18) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia/Janusz Dymek, wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Andrzej Szczepkowski (28 min) 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Obok nas - program publicystyczny 18.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1995 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 Raport policyjny - magazyn 23.15 Tele Motor - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (49) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Faceci w czerni (Men In Black - The Series) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (16) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (5/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (68) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (99) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (89) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 12.00 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95, wyk. Ralph Louis Harris, JoJo Smollett, Jazz Smollett, Jussie Smollett (25 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Graczykowie (20) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 14.00 Gospodarz - teleturniej 14.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Tom i Jerry (18) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (8/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (100) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (69) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (34) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.30 Szpieg bez matury (If Looks Could Kill) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. William Dear, wyk. Richard Grieco, Linda Hunt, Roger Rees, Robin Bartlett (84 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Przyjaciele (Friends) (76) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 22.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Pucuś (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Andrzej Zaorski, wyk. Anna Majcher, Krzysztof Tyniec, Anna Wojton, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz (25 min) (powt.) 23.50 Super Express TV 00.05 Rozgrzeszenie (Absolution) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1981, reż. Anthony Page, wyk. Richard Burton, Dominic Guapo, Dai Bradley, Billy Connolly (97 min) 01.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 06.05 Anna (84) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Delfy (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody Animków (97) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci. 08.25 Maska (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (14) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (56) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Delfy (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (97) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc (321) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.40 Pełna chata (163) - serial komediowy, USA 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (15) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (57) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.30 Melrose Place (153) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Wojacy na medal (5) - serial, USA 00.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Cela nr - reportaż 01.00 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 01.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (12) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (12) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 10.30 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (12) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (23,24) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Program własny 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (13) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (13) - serial animowany 14.45 Program muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (13) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (13) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.15 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (25,26) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (13) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Kameleon (The Pretender) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (50 min) 21.10 Troje z piekła rodem (Three) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Katleman, wyk. Edward Atterton, Julie Bowen, Bumper Robinson, David Warner (50 min) 22.25 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (22 min) 22.55 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 23.25 Sajgon (Off Limits) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Christopher Crowe, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Gregory Hines, Amanda Pays, Fred Ward (101 min) 01.05 Czułość i kłamstwa (13) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 01.25 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 01.35 Program muzyczny 02.35 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś - filmy animowane 08.15 Perła (140) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 09.00 Izabella (2) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.50 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquard, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (141) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (3) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Wzywam dr. Brucknera 2 - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (45 min) . 20.50 Wojna fasolowa (Milagro Beanfield War) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Ruben Blades, Richard Bradford, Sonia Braga, Melanie Griffith (110 min) 22.50 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Lauren Velez (45 min) 23.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.10 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Wojna fasolowa (Milagro Beanfield War) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Ruben Blades, Richard Bradford, Sonia Braga, Melanie Griffith (110 min) (powt.) 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (330) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Zabawa w biuro - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Opowieści weekendowe: Dusza śpiewa - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jacek Laszczykowski, Kazimierz Kord, Maria Kościałkowska, Dominika Ostałowska (55 min) (powt.) 11.00 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 11.45 Z Polski rodem - magazyn (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Galeria: Dom Marka - reportaż Józefa Romasza (powt.) 12.45 Klan (330) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Wokanda historii: Maurycy Mochnacki - widowisko artystyczne 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Gdzie moje buty? - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (330) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Krecik - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Kapitan Conrad (2/6) - serial biograficzny, Francja/Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Michał Radwan, Kamil Gewartowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Krzysztof Jasiński (55 min) 21.00 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - program publicystyczny 21.15 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień (2) - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego 22.00 Anima (5): Aleksander Sroczyński - program Jerzego Armaty 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Otwarcie - albo wnikanie w przeszłość - reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 22.50 Panorama 23.05 Forum - program publicystyczny 23.50 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.05 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (330) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Krecik - serial animowany, Czechosłowacja (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Kapitan Conrad (2/6) - serial biograficzny, Francja/Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Michał Radwan, Kamil Gewartowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Krzysztof Jasiński (55 min) (powt.) 03.00 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - program publicystyczny (powt.) 03.15 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi: Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień (2) - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego (powt.) 03.55 Anima (5): Aleksander Sroczyński - program Jerzego Armaty (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 08.00 Co się stało? (3) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Żywioły Ziemi (3) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Opowieści łowieckie (3) - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Magazyn sportowy - wydarzenia minionego tygodnia 12.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy (2) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Szampańskie podróże (3) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Barbara Walters (2) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (12) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (13) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Słynni rewolwerowcy (3) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (3) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator inwestycyjny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Chałturzyści (Les cachetonneurs) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1999, reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Pierre Lacan, Marc Citti, Philippe Clay, Henri Garcin (87 min) 09.55 (K) Deser: Old Spice - film krótkometrażowy 10.15 (K) Klejnot Nilu (Jewel of the Nile) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner, Danny De Vito, Spiros Focas (101 min) 12.00 (K) W głębi serca (Deep in My Heart) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Anita W. Addison, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Lynn Whitfield, Alice Krige, Gloria Reuben (89 min) 13.30 (K) Człowiek i zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Bez znieczulenia - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska, Andrzej Seweryn, Krystyna Janda (110 min) 16.50 (K) Deser: Aki Atahua - film krótkometrażowy 17.00 (K) Gwiazdor z psiej budy (In the Doghouse) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. George Miller, wyk. Matt Frewer, Trevor Morgan, Allison Hossack, Rhea Perlman (87 min) 18.30 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Opowieści potworne - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - serial dokumentalny 20.05 (K) Uciekający pociąg (Runaway Train) - thriller, USA 1985, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan (107 min) 21.55 (K) Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 22.20 (K) Manga: Oddziały sterowane - serial animowany 22.50 (K) Wielce skromny bohater (Un heros tres discret) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Mathieu Kassovitz, Anouk Grinberg, Sandrine Kiberlain, Jean-Louis Trintignant (101 min) 00.35 (K) Sokół i koka (The Falcon and the Snowman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Sean Penn, Pat Hingle, Richard Dysart (126 min) 02.45 (K) Zwyczajna dziewczyna (Some Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Rory Kelly, wyk. Juliette Lewis, Michael Rapaport (82 min) 04.10 (K) Dezerter - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Maria Ciesielska, Józef Nowak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Wanda Łuczycka (79 min) 05.30 (K) Hotel Perła (Beck 5: The Pearl Hotel) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (86 min) 06.40 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Andy Garcia - magazyn filmowy 07.10 Ostra jazda (Ride) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Millicent Shelton, wyk. Malik Yoba, Sticky Fingaz, Melissa DeSousa, John Witherspoon (81 min) 08.35 Strażacy (Firehouse) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Paltrow, wyk. Richard Dean Anderson, Lillo Brancato, Morris Chestnut, Burt Young (86 min) 10.05 Pułap 100 milionów (Altitude 100 mln Dollars) - film kryminalny, Francja 1996, reż. Eric Sylvanian, wyk. Philippe Caroit, Charlotte Kady, Jacques Perrin (96 min) 11.45 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Whoopie Goldberg - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Śmierć na etacie - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Andy Garcia - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gniazdo - film historyczny, Polska 1974, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Wojciech Pszoniak, Marek Bargiełowski, Wanda Neumann, Franciszek Pieczka (94 min) 15.05 Dziki świat - ptaki - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 16.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 16.25 Podejrzany (Suspect) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Cher, Dennis Quaid, Liam Neeson, John Mahoney (116 min) 18.25 Romans z duchami (Curtain Call) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. James Spader, Michael Caine, Maggie Smith, Marcia Gay Harden (105 min) 20.00 Nocny rozejm (Midnight Clear) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Kevin Dillon, Gary Sinise, Peter Berg (90 min) 21.50 Rodzina Soprano (The Sopranos) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (60 min) 22.40 Ostra jazda (Ride) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Millicent Shelton, wyk. Malik Yoba, Sticky Fingaz, Melissa DeSousa, John Witherspoon (81 min) 00.05 Lolita - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/USA 1997, reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Melanie Griffith, Frank Langella, Dominique Swain (121 min) 02.20 Sekcja zwłok: Opowieści zmarłych - serial dokumentalny, USA 03.10 Misja ziemia - powietrze (Surface Ace to Air) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Roney McDonald, wyk. Michael Madsen, Chad McQueen (89 min) 04.40 Podejrzany (Suspect) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Cher, Dennis Quaid, Liam Neeson, John Mahoney (116 min) 7.00 The Monkees - serial 7.30 Znad krawędzi 8.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 8.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 9.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Żądła - serial 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo 22.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 22.30 Pękać ze śmiechu 23.00 Brutalna rzeczywistość 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.30 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 1.00 Zdrówko - serial 1.30 Taxi - serial 2.00 Żądła - serial 3.00 W matni - film akcji USA (1997) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku